In Love
by Jessica Wilson
Summary: As requested A Sequel To I Can't Stop The Rain From Falling. Its A Femmeslash, Not Your Thing, I Suggest You Don't Read It. CathSara, CSR, However You Wanna Put It. Update Soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I Don't Own CSI, Get It, Got It, Good. Disclaimer For The WHOLE Danged Story.

**N/A** So Many People Wanted It, So Here It Is, The Sequel to I Can't Stop The rain From Falling. Thanks For All The Reviews On That Guys!

In Love

After 3 months of hiding their love for one another, hiding those glances, hiding the soft kisses in the hall when they pass, they were ready to tell everyone. Catherine and Sara walked down the ever too familiar hall to the break room at the CSI headquarters. Sara glanced over at Catherine and smiled "Are you sure you're ready for this Cat?" Catherine just glanced at Sara and slowly nodded. They left some space between them when they walked in the break room. Catherine glanced around the room and saw that everyone was there.

"Guys, sit your asses down, and shut up for like 5 minutes, Sara and I need to talk, got it?" She looked over and nodded then looked back to everyone. They all nodded as well.

"Well, let's see here. Guys you know how Catherine and I have started being civil to each other and we became friends." Sara glanced around to everyone and smiled.

"Well there is a lot more to it then you guys know."

"Truth be told, Catherine and I love each other. I love her, and she loves me." She turned briefly and looked at Catherine and then looked to her co worker.

"Nice trick guys, you almost had me goin' there for a minute there, almost." Nick laughed and turned to her friend Warrick in the chair next to him. Warrick smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Guys this isn't a joke, stop being children." Catherine's voice went from loving to stern in an instant.

"Yea right guys, funny one." The spiky haired lab rat laughed.

"Oh fuck this." Catherine said under her breath so only Sara and nick heard her. She turned and grabbed the back of the brunettes head and forced her forward so that their lips met. Sara was shocked at first, but suddenly realized what was happening and accepted the offer of lips. They kissed for about two minutes, seeing as how no one could speak to stop them. Sara eventually let her hands rest on Catherine's hips. They pulled apart and looked at their audience. "Now since shift is over, we will be leaving to go home, to our home."

"So you guys aren't lying are you?" Nick managed to choke out through is loss for words.

"I think everyone got that Nicky." She smiled and turned to Sara once more.

"We're off, good night boys." Sara waved and everyone managed a good-bye. Sara took Catherine's hand in her own and put a firm grip on it. She led the blonde out of the lab, hand in hand. Once they got to the car in which they came in Sara turned and faced her girlfriend. "You know, that took some guts, I'm glad you had them, because I would have never-" She was cut off by Catherine slamming her lips Sara's.

"Consider that a you're welcome. Now let's go home, I'm tired."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After four hours of sleep and a light breakfast, Catherine and Sara were lying on chairs in Catherine's backyard tanning. "Hey you know we could go swimming, as apposed to showing skin to your neighbors Cat."

"Yes I know, but you are the palest thing I have ever seen and it's definitely time to change that." Catherine looked over and smiled at Sara. "Hey, it's only because I care."

"I just hate lying here, showing my barely covered ass to the world Cat, I really do. Bikinis are not my thing, give me a once piece with shorts any day, just no bikinis."

"Hey, don't complain sweetheart, you picked to wear a bikini." Catherine's smile grew bigger.

"Only because the other option was topless!" Catherine started laughing hysterically and Sara was sure Catherine's neighbors where looking on by now. "Okay what's so funny?" It was very apparent that Sara hadn't noticed Greg standing at the gate watching the whole scene.

"I wouldn't have minded if you were topless, or bottomless." Greg walked over and took a seat at the end of the long sprawled out chair Catherine was lying on.

"Hello to you as well Greggo." Sara sat up and gave him her famous gap tooth grin. "What exactly brings you here?" Greg turned his spiky blonde head from one woman to the other and then cleared his throat.

"I wanted to apologize for last shift, what I said was decently ungentlemanly like, and I'm so sorry. You know that I'm so happy for you two right? I mean you both found someone who you love and trust, and that's all anyone wanted for you two, no matter who it is with." Sara was almost in tears and Catherine was grinning so wide. Sara stood up and then sat back down on Greg's lap. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Thank you Greg, that means a lot to me, to us." She winked at Catherine behind Greg's back, and Catherine sat up. She smiled at Greg and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Okay ladies, there is enough Greg to go around." He smiled as Sara jumped up.

"Don't flatter yourself Greg." Sara walked over and sat down beside Catherine. "There is only one person here that I want." She kissed Catherine on the cheek and smiled when she saw Catherine had laced their hands together.

"In that case, I'll be leaving." He stood up and looked at the two women. Catherine let go of Sara's hand and stood up as well.

"I'll show you out, lets use the front door though." Catherine placed a hand on Greg's back and shoved him a bit towards the door. Neither one of them spoke until they reached the door.

"Take care of her Catherine, you know how much Sara means to me, and if anything happens to her as a result of something you did, I won't be please." Greg eased up his harsh words with a soft warming smile. Catherine returned the smile and then spoke.

"I won't Greg, I can't promise you much, but I can promise you I will NEVER hurt her." Greg nodded and then wrapped his strong arms around Catherine's body. "Your blessing means a lot Greg, it really does."

"You're so welcome Catherine." He opened the door and leaned over to kiss Catherine's forehead. "I love you both, see you at work."

"You two Greg, thank you for coming." She waved and closed the door. She walked through to her kitchen and looked around aimlessly while pondering her conversation with Greg. _'What if I accidentally upset Sara and she tells Greg, and Greg will hate me. What if I hurt her and I don't even know it, and maybe she wont tell me, maybe I screw up and she doesn't tell me. Oh god Catherine why didn't you think of this before you spoke.' _"Oh god." She was instantly aware of the real world once again when two warm arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh god what?" Sara kissed Catherine's neck and smiled into her skin.

"Just thinking out loud. If I ever upset you, you would tell me right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sara looked bluntly at Catherine. The words slowly began to register in Sara's mind. "Why do you ask Cat?" She pulled Catherine closer to her.

"I'm just wondering, that's all." She turned around in Sara's arms and wrapped her own around Sara. She held on as tight as she could. She fought back some tears that suddenly rushed to her eyes, although she wasn't sure if they were good or bad. The height difference in the two women was quite large, and even though Sara was small, it looked like she had the smaller woman in a bear hug.

"Listen, let's get one thing straight, you can't hurt me, you are my love and nothing you do could ever upset me." She kissed the top of Catherine's head and smiled. "Now let's go tan." She grabbed Catherine's hand and began to walk towards the back of the house, but Catherine stayed where she was.

"What if I do, and you get upset, or sad, or something and you tell Greg, and everyone gets mad at me? And I end up hurting you in the end. I don't want this to be like every other relationship I have been in, in the end; I mess up and hurt someone I love." She looked down at the floor and silent sobs began to rack her body. Sara ran over and pulled Catherine back into her embrace.

"Catherine you will never hurt me, you can't. I promise you this wont be like every other relationship you had, this is it. I know it is for me Cat, and nothing is going to stand in my way. I love you so much."

"I love you too Sara."

"So is this it for you too Cat? Am I the last thing you think about when you go to bed, and the first thing when you wake up? Am I everything you need, and everything you want? Am I what you picture yourself with whenever you think of the future? Am I it for you Cat?"

Short Chapter I Know

I'll get the next one up ASAP


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A** These Next Few Chapters Are Certainly Emotional Chapters, As they talk about their pasts. I apologize, but I may make some changes to both their pasts.

Chapter 4

"What are you asking me Sara?" Catherine wiped her eyes and looked up at Sara.

"I'm asking you if this is it. You and me, we are in this for the long run." Sara looked down at the now dry eyed Catherine. Her hair was plastered to her face, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"But Sara, it's only been three months, how can you be so sure?"

"The day I met you I knew Catherine, I knew that if anything we would be friends, and maybe we could be something more. The day you told me you loved me, it was the day I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, right here. I have always known Cat. The day we met I remember thinking 'god that woman is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen' and to this day, my words have always been the same. Now I know more, I know how amazing your personality is, how amazing you are. There is nothing about you that is less then flawless. I know I don't think I could be a day without you. I love you Cat, and there is nowhere in the world I would rather be, then anywhere with you." Catherine's once dry eyes were now wet with tears again.

"Oh Sara." Catherine managed to choke out a few words, "That was beautiful." Catherine looked to the floor and tears ran off her face and hit the tile. Sara hooked a finger under Catherine's chin and pulled her up. She took her other hand and wiped the tears from Catherine's eyes.

"Don't cry." Sara smiled and tilted her head to the side like an innocent puppy.

"But Sara, that was so beautiful. I love you too, and I'm in this for the long run. You hear me." Catherine leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Sara's lips. Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine's body and held her close. She stayed like that for a few minutes before Sara pulled away and took Catherine's hand.

"I'm only half tanned; let's go finish what you started." Catherine smiled and laughed a bit.

"What I started, how did I start it? You brought it on yourself for being unusually pale." Sara had began walking down the hall when Catherine took a run and jump at Sara, causing Sara to give Catherine a forced piggy back. Both women burst out laughing at Catherine's slightly childish actions. After both women calmed down, Sara started walking to the backyard. Catherine just wrapped her arms loosely around Sara's neck and leaned her head so it was lying on the side of Sara's. "You know Sara, I don't think I have loved anyone like this."

"You know Cat, I think I may have no more room in my heart because you fill it."

"Hey Sara, have you ever done anything in your past you regret?" Sara stopped and Catherine slid off Sara's back. Sara turned around and took both Catherine's hands in her own. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Why do you ask Cat?"

"Well it just seems that in the past, you have seemed haunted and I was wondering if it was maybe because you regretted something."


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A** This is where it gets sad my friends. Okay a little less then sat and a little more…emotional. ENJOY.

Chapter 5

"What do you mean? Well I know what you mean, just, why ask me now?" Sara was somewhat confused as to what was happening at the current moment in time, and her face generally reflected that. She tried her hardest to smile, but her confusion pulled through.

"I'm asking you to talk to me Sara. If we are in this for the long haul, I wanna know everything about you. I want to know who Sara May Sidle is." Catherine smiled and placed a hand on Sara's cheek. She stared intensely into Sara's dark hazel eyes.

"But Cat, it's pretty horrid, are you sure you want to know?" She leaned into Catherine's touch and smiled back as best as she could without crying over the fact that someone wanted into her past.

"I'm sure Sara. I think as long as you are with me I can handle anything, horrid or not." She leaned forward and gave Sara a small kiss.

"Fine, but can we sit down, this is long."

"Of course, let me throw on some other clothes first." She started towards the bedroom and turned in the door.

"I think I will as well." Sara followed Catherine into the bedroom and started sifting through drawers looking for something to wear over her bikini.

After a few minutes both women emerged from the bedroom. Sara had borrowed Catherine's black sweats that had _crosstrainer _printed down the side in white and a purple basketball t-shirt from some club Lindsay was in. She gave the shirt to her mom because it was at least four sizes too huge for her little body. Catherine had thrown on a pair of jeans and a plain blue spaghetti strap t-shirt. Catherine followed Sara into the sitting room, and sat opposite her on the couch. Although the couch was huge, there was very little space between them. "Okay Sara, I'm here, and I'm ready."

"Well okay, let's see." She thought for a moment and then looked at Catherine. "When I was little I was in foster care. I was one of those kids being shipped around to different homes wondering if anyone was ever really going to love me." She broke eye contact and looked down. "You were the first person I thought I could really love."

"Why where you in foster care?" Catherine tilted her head to the side but she didn't smile. She was feeling all too sorry for Sara.

"Well, here is where it gets a bit scary. My mom and dad used to fight, and on most occasions my dad would beat my mom, severely. One night my mom got sick of it, and she stabbed my dad to death. After that-" Sara stopped when she felt the tears rush to her eye's again. The tears ran down her face and she put her head in her hands. Catherine suddenly couldn't move, Sara who was strong, who didn't cry, who didn't let thing affect her, was now crying in front of her. Catherine snapped back to reality and instantly wrapped her arms around Sara's body.

"Oh god Sara, shh, it's okay I have you." Catherine rubbed her hands in circles on Sara's back. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to, I'm so sorry I forced you Sara, so sorry." Catherine stayed like that repeating the fact that she was sorry over and over until Sara pulled back.

"No Cat, you want to know, I mean, you have a right to know about my past. You are my girlfriend; therefore you have more right then anyone." Sara paused and whipped the tears from her eyes with shaking hands. "After that my mom became a raging drunk and child services took me away, they said my mom couldn't take care of me anymore. I was always that nerdy kid that no one paid attention to in school, and by the time I got to university, I learned to keep to myself. I was that girl that sat in the back and got high marks. I had no social life because I stayed home and studied. I had no real friends, a few people knew my name, but that was it. When I met Gil, it was a seminar in San Francisco. We went out for coffee afterwards, and I think maybe he was my first real friend. When I came here I thought maybe I could start over, maybe I could make friends, and maybe I could have what I didn't have at home. When I came here, the one person I wanted to be friends with seemed to hate me, and soon enough I became a regular at the bar by my apartment. The beer store knew me by my first name, and my doctor seemed to think of me as a friend on a personal level. I drank what ever I felt away every night, and when I knew for a fact I couldn't feel anything anymore, I sliced my wrists open. I couldn't sleep at night and I pretty much stopped eating all together. I had insomnia and anorexia. I took so many pills I can't even remember all of their names, and I have been to so many therapists I don't know what one was which. The day you told me you were in love with me that was the day everything changed. I started eating, I could sleep at night, and I even got some help about my alcohol problem. I stopped cutting myself, and I even stopped taking most of the pills. My doctor says you most likely saved my life, because I was on the verge of destruction. I owe my whole entire life to you." She looked at Catherine who had a terrified look on her face. "You wanted to know Sara May Sidle, now you do."

"All that happened to you Sara?" Catherine was so shocked she was surprised she even got any words out at all. How could Sara go through all this and still be living?

"I wouldn't tell you if it didn't." Sara looked around the room and then at Catherine. Catherine's head was down and it seemed she was searching for something to say, that or the words had seemed to start registering in her head.

"Why did you let it affect you so much? And how is it that no one ever noticed all this? You would think someone would have noticed. I mean I am so sorry it took me so long to tell you everything, maybe if I told you sooner, I could have helped more." Catherine felt bad, she could have helped and she didn't.

"It's okay Cat, better late then never. You helped me a lot, just by saying you loved me, you helped me, so don't ever think that because of our past, it was your fault. You got that." Sara's strong words touched Catherine's heart once again that day. Catherine smiled and pulled Sara into a hug. "What time is it?" Sara was facing the opposite direction of the clock, so she couldn't tell.

"Time to get ready for work." Catherine made a disgusted noise then stood up and walked into her room.

"I'm going to run home and change and stuff. I'll swing by and pick you up half an hour before shift." She stood up after yelling to Catherine, walked over and leaned on her door frame.

"Do you have to, I mean I know my clothes don't fit you considering that fact that you're a 00 and I'm a 4, but we can make it work." She walked up and placed their hands in one another.

"I have to Cat. Besides, I have to do something, remember half an hour before shift, don't be late.

"Fine, go home, leave me, gosh Sara." Catherine gave Sara a quick kiss and Sara pulled her into a hug. They said their good-byes and I love you's, and Sara was out the door and in her Lexis. She turned on the radio and changed it to her favourite country station. The car was filled with the wordless song _Lil' Jack Slade by the Dixie Chicks_, and she wondered why exactly they made a song with no words, but decided not to ponder on it too long, she had other things to ponder. Things that were much bigger then all the wordless songs in the world put together. But first she had to go shopping, and then convince everyone to go out for lunch after shift. Shopping was easy, but breakfast might not be quite as simple.

No I Can't Picture Sara Listening to country, But It's MY Favourite Kind Of Music, AND it's my story, SO I put It In There. And Maybe You Know What's Going To Happen, Maybe You Don't, and I'll Leave You To Decide. R&R and tell me what you think is going to happen, IF you get it right, I may message you telling you that you were right on the money, and if you're not, suck it up buttercup.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh come on guys, I'm buying! I know you can never pass up free food, even if you do hate the person who is buying." Sara was lowering herself to pleading with Warrick and Nick to come for breakfast. "Greg and Brass are coming, please."

"Give us one good reason why we should go with you." Nick folded his arms and Warrick just stared at Sara.

"I didn't wanna have to tell you why but-" Sara grabbed both the guys shirts and shoved them into an empty office. "-I'm proposing to Catherine at breakfast and I want you guys to be there, if not for me, then for her, because I know you don't hate her." Nick opened his mouth to talk but Warrick stuck his arm out so he would shut up.

"Okay for the tenth time, we don't hate you, we are simply in a state of shock, but seeing as how this is going to happen, I'm not shocked, I'm actually really happy for you. I don't know about Nick, but you tell me when and where, and I'll be there." Warrick pulled Sara into a hug then stepped back.

"Yeah me too. I have to say one thing though, if you hurt Catherine in any way shape or form, your ass will be mine girl. You know she means a lot to us, you mean a lot to us as well, but we have known her longer."

"Guys you know I wouldn't dream of it." She smiled and gave Nick a huge hug. "Okay you know that diner that we all used to go to, just up the road. It has really good pancakes, that's where I'm going to do it, be there 30 minutes after shift." Both guys nodded and Sara left then in search of the final person she needed to go. When she spotted him she tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around on his heal and smiled.

"Hello Sara. How can I help you?" He asked politely with the smile still plastered on his face.

"By us going into your office and shutting the door so we can talk." Sara almost jumped at her own voice, she sounded so harsh. Grissom nodded and walked into his office, followed closely by Sara. Grissom sat his glasses on some books that were stacked neatly on his desk. Sara sat in a chair on the other side of the desk.

"What can I help you with Sara?" He wiped his eyes with his hands and looked back up Sara.

"As you most likely know, my work life and personal life have slightly merged in the past three months." Grissom nodded and Sara continued. "Well we were talking earlier today and we both realized that we want to be together forever." Another nod and Sara finished off. "Well today after shift I'm proposing to this person, and the team is going to be there, and it would mean a lot to me if you would consider coming along as well." A long pause filled the room until Grissom spoke.

"You don't have to say this person Sara, you can say Catherine. I'm okay with you too as long as it doesn't affect either of your work skills. I'll come but I have to leave right after, I'm meeting up with some professors from a Collage up state." Sara stood up and smiled.

"Thank you so much Grissom, ask Nick and Warrick where it will be, I have to run, big case."

End of shift didn't seem to come fast enough, but as soon as it did, Sara felt her heart leap. She walked around the building until she found Catherine in the locker room getting ready. Warrick and Nick were also in the room. Both guys grinned at Sara and Sara returned the smile. "Hey Cat, how about some breakfast." Sara sat down beside Catherine and tried to hide her huge grin.

"Sure, Lindsay's at Nancy's for the next two days so I don't have to rush home." Catherine smiled at Sara and Sara just wanted to do some sort of dance.

"Great! Just let me change first then we can go." She changed so fast she wasn't even sure herself that she changed. Sara was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of black flats that had white poke-a-dots on them, and her white and black faux leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tale and she had a pair of half diva half biker shades on. When she walked out of the locker room she took Catherine's hand in her own and turned around to wink at the boys. They just smiled back and mouthed _See you soon_.

"So where are we going for breakfast Hun?" Catherine hadn't spoke until they both got into Sara's car and drove off.

"Just a diner down the street." Sara didn't say a word until they got to the diner and were walking in hand in hand. When they got to the door Sara leaned over and whispered _I love you_ in Catherine's ear. They walked in and seated themselves at a table near the back. The waitress walked over and Sara ordered a cup of coffee and Catherine got some toast and some water. Sara was in mid conversation when she saw Brass, Nick, Warrick, and Greg al got out of a car, followed by Grissom in his car. All the guys greeted Grissom and they all walked in together.

"Hello ladies, can a few gorgeous men have a seat." Greg was the first to speak.

"Oh hi guys! Sure you can." Sara stood up and hoped her attempt at being shocked worked. The men filed in and left Catherine and Sara on the end. The seating went like so; Sara, Nick, Grissom, Warrick, Greg, Brass, and Catherine. Sara made sure she got one of those old fashioned half circle dining seats so that the seating would work. Nick leaned over and whispered something in Sara's ear and Sara whispered something back, the conversation went like so.

"_Sara, when are you going to do this thing? I'm getting really anxious." _

"_Soon Nick, I'm just wondering if she'll say yes."_

Nick leaned over and they had a small conversation

"_If she loves you, she will Sara. When you two were talking she said you were in this for the long haul right?"_

"_Of course, but is it too soon Nick?"_

"_Nothing is ever too soon in love Sara, if you are ready, then it's time."_

"_I'm ready."_

"_Yeah?" _Sara nodded at Nick._ "Good luck."_

"_Thank you, I love you."_

Sara cleared her throat and she looked at everyone who instantly knew what was about to happen. Catherine looked at everyone and was suddenly a little confused; well she was confused until Sara got down on one knee.

"Catherine Willows, I knew the day I met you, you were something special. Pretty, smart, bold, and so alive. Never in my dreams did I think I could ever end up with someone as amazing as you. You are everything I ever wanted and more. When I got to know you I found out so much more then I thought I knew about you. You are such an amazing writer, a wonderful mother to Lindsay, and the sweetest person I ever met. You are so devoted to everything you do, and I admire your strength over all else that I admire about you. The day you told me you loved me was the day I knew that I was never going to feel alone again. I never thought I would have you, but here I am today, down on my knees, in front of our friends, in front of strangers we don't know, and there is only one thing on my mind. Love makes people do strange things, we see that everyday. I could go anywhere in the world, but my heart will always be here with you. I will go anywhere in the world against my will, but I will go anywhere in the world willingly, as long as you are by my side. Yesterday you said we are in this for the long haul, and here I am, asking you to be in this with me for the rest of our lives." Sara pulled out a small purple box and held it in her left hand and opened it with her right. The box held a ring with a gold band and two medium sized diamonds on it. She looked into Catherine's Crystal blue eyes and she saw that she was crying. Sara could only help but smile. "I know three months is a short time, but this is what I have wanted since the day I met you. Catherine Willows, will you marry me, and be with me forever?" There was a slight silence as everything registered in Catherine's mind. She looked up and stared into Sara's dark eyes.

"Yes Sara, I'll marry you, I'll be in this forever with you, I promise." Catherine launched forward until their lips met one another's and Catherine wrapper her arms around Sara's neck. There was applauding in the background and some cheers could be heard as well. Sara just wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist and waited until Catherine was done kissing her.

"I love you Catherine."

"I love you too Sara" After Catherine had pulled back she slide the ring on her finger. That's when Grissom stood up.

"Congratulations you two, but I have to run, I would love to stay but sadly I was asked to entertain some collage Professors from up state." Sara and Catherine stood up and Grissom hugged both women and whispered congratulations in their ears. After Grissom left, each one of the guys said their own little congratulations and left, until it was only Sara and Catherine. Sara finally picked up the check and paid for everyone's breakfast. It wasn't until they got about halfway to Catherine's house that either of then actually spoke to each other. Sure they gave looks and smiled and all that over the table, but they hadn't spoken yet. Catherine was looking down at the ring Sara gave her and moving it ever so slightly on her finger. She lifted her head up and looked at Sara.

"Maybe you could move in with me Sara, like couples do." She smiled and Sara smiled as well but she kept her eyes on the road.

"Are you sure Cat? What about Lindsay, shouldn't we maybe talk to her first?" Sara loved that little girl and she would never impose on her. She was so cool about her mom and Sara being a gay couple, and she didn't want to bring on too may shocks at once to the still young girl. Lindsay was cool about Sara and Catherine because she loved having her role model around all the time, sure she missed her mom and daughter time, but she wasn't missing out on that, considering Sara wasn't a man, therefore she was her stepmother to be. Sara knew about the whole mother daughter situation, that's why Sara didn't move in earlier, she didn't want to intrude on what little time they had together.

"Sara, you're my fiancée, my wife to be, I'm not giving you a choice, I'm telling you. Now turn this car around and let's get some of your stuff and we'll work from there."


End file.
